Kol's moving Castle
by Crazychicke
Summary: Based on the movie. Davina is cursed by a Witch, after Kol rescues her from a dangerous situation. She stumbles upon Kol's castle, and meets Josh, the wizard's apprentice, then makes a deal with Calcifer, promising to help Kol once he loses his way. Kolvina/Jovina AU
1. Kol's Moving Castle

**Disclaimer: Rights belong to their respected owners. A/N: Not mine as much as I wish. Another movie idea, but this time with Kolvina as the main pairing. I hope I can do it justice. R &R x**

 **Kol's Moving Castle**

 **1.**

Davina Claire sat at her workstation, pinning roses to straw hats, deep in thought. Monique and Cassie ran to the window, gushing over the arrival of the New Orleans' soldiers, and Davina picked up another plain hat. Sophie Deveraux picked up her coat. "Lunchtime, everybody put on your coats and wait for me outside. Remember, you are ladies' of St Anne's and I expect you all to behave accordingly." Sophie called out to Davina. "Don't you want something to eat?" she asked. Davina watched the soldiers greeting their families from her window. "Go on without me. I'll catch up."

Davina ignored Monique and Cassie's incredulous looks and continued with her hats. She heard the door close, leaving the shop silent, the way she preferred it. Once all hats on her desk were finished, Davina turned the shop sign to 'at lunch' and hurried through the busy streets. Buskers stood on the street corners, entertaining the crowd. Davina looked for Sophie, trying to spot the green ribbons on the St Anne's hats, but the girls had vanished. Knowing a short-cut, Davina hurried into an alley behind the parade, keeping her eyes downcast, when she saw two soldiers sharing a smoke in the shadows.

She avoided their gazes, hoping to pass through without disturbing them. The dark haired one blocked her path, and Davina's heart raced. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" he grinned. "Diego, you're scaring her..." Davina flinched when the blond lifted her chin. "Pretty mouse, isn't she? Well, I'm sorry, but we can't let you pass, not without paying the toll." Davina glared at them, pulling out some money. The one named Oliver, laughed. "Oh, I'm not talking money," The one named Diego, grabbed the coins from Davina's palm. "How's about a kiss?"

Davina gasped, trying to wriggle free, as Oliver held her firmly against the wall. There were hurried footsteps, and then Diego issued a warning, making Oliver stop. A gentleman stood in the alleyway, and smiled at Davina. "There you are, darling, I was looking for you!" She recognised him as the famous wizard, Kol, Mikaelson. He is calm and charming, and gives her a reassuring smile. "Thanks for keeping her company. You never know what kind of riffraff may be lurking here," the gentleman said. The guards and Davina watched Kol's hand hover over his sword hilt. "Come with me," Kol murmured, wrapping his arm around her.

Blob shadow creatures ooze from the gaps in the buildings, causing Davina to shiver. He gripped her shoulders. "Witch of the Waste back on the prowl," he explained. "Where you headed?" Davina looked alarmed, at the mention of the Witch of the Waste, she had heard stories from her sister, but never seen the witch. "Rousseau's, my sister works there." Kol held her hand as the blob creatures surround them from every corner. Davina tried not to panic, glancing up at Kol. "Keep walking." Her heart jumped in her chest as they became airborne, walking across the sky, and moving fast. "You're a natural," he complimented her. Minutes later he lowered her over the balcony to safety. "Goodbye Davina," he grinned, not bothered by her silence.

Davina didn't wait; eager to tell her sister everything, she hurried into the bar.

Cami lifted her head from a delivery of alcohol, surprised to see Davina. "Where's Sophie? Is everything okay?" she asked. Davina nodded. "Everything's fine. Well, until I bumped into some sleazy guards but Kol saved me." Cami raised her eyebrows. "Kol, the wizard, Kol?" Davina nodded, smiling. "Just be careful Davina, I've heard stories about Kol, and none of them good." Davina promised to be careful, and helped Cami unpack the rest of the deliveries before returning to the shop.

There was a note from Sophie waiting for her. They had gone to leave offerings for Marie Laveau, and Davina was to close the shop up. Davina swept the floor, humming the tune the violin boy had played when she left Rousseau's, smiling to herself because he had given her a wink. "What a lovely shop!" A wealthy lady adjusted her fur coat and gushed over the hats for sale. Davina could have sworn she had locked the door. "I'm sorry, we're closed," she began, taking in the stranger's cascading brown curls and Gucci boots.

Blob creatures pushed their way inside and Davina gripped the end of the broom, terrified. "The Witch of the Waste!" The witch stopped in front of Davina. "I thought I should come introduce myself, I'm Katerina Petrova. I saw you today with my beloved, Kol, and well, I had to come by, because, it seems he has forgotten I am his only love, and for that he needs to be taught a lesson." Katerina waved her hand and the shop trembled beneath the weight of her magic. Hats fell from the shelves, and tables cracked into two. The bell's of St Anne's began to ring, and Davina held onto the broom, raising it like a lance, the bristles facing the witch. "Now, let's see what Kol thinks of you now!" Katerina cackled, slamming the shop door.

"His only love my ass," Davina muttered, it sounded like she had a frog in her throat. She went to work, putting the hats back on the shelves, and sweeping up the broken pieces of wood. She paused when she saw her reflection in the mirror: brown hair turned grey, and skin full of wrinkles, her mouth sagged open in shock. "Stay calm, no need to panic!" She stepped away from the mirror, taking a deep breath, and then took another peek. "She's done something to my eyesight, is all." Davina blinked. "I can't believe this! The witch of the waste cur-" she wretched, spluttered and gripped the broom.

The Witch of the Waste had made it so she couldn't utter a single word about her transformation, not even to herself. _She was trapped as an old lady!_ All because Kol had come to her rescue! _Fiddlesticks!_ She locked herself into her room inside the attic, ignoring the persistent knocks from Sophie, complaining she had caught a cold and needed rest. She listened to Monique and Cassie talk for hours about meeting the handsome soldiers, and tried not to think of her encounter in the alley, which still made her stomach queasy. She got little sleep, her joints ached each time she rolled over, and she had arthritis in her fingers.

She prayed the spell would wear off by morning. "I'm still sick, don't come in! Might be contagious!" Davina called from beneath her sheets. Sophie stepped away from the door. "You sound ghastly, like a ninety year old woman! Best to get some rest, then. I'll get the doctor." Sophie's footsteps faded and Davina threw off her bed sheets. "I can't stay looking like this! I have to leave, it's for my own good." She eased herself from bed, packing only the essentials and took the same short-cut as the night before, passing Diego and Oliver, who didn't bother heckling her. She hitched a lift with a busker leaving New Orleans, and once they were outside the city, the man stopped the cart. "Alright, grandma?" he asked.

She used what little strength she had, to jump the gap between the truck and the ground. "I'm fine," and she wandered down the dirt road into the unknown.

 **A/N: What did you think? I hope you like the casting choices... for those of you who haven't seen Howl's Moving Castle, you really need to! Do stick around for chapter two. Please review x**


	2. Turnip-Head

**Disclaimer: Not mine as much as I wish. A/N: Sorry for the delay, had to revise the movie to check on the timeline. Note: I know it's meant to be 'Witch of the Wastes' but for some reason I always liked 'Witch of the Waste', so I'm leaving it as thus. Sorry if this is annoying to the hardcore Howl's. For fun, as always. Reviews welcome x**

 **Turnip-Head**

 **2.**

Davina rested for a moment on the side of the road, annoyed at her slow pace. _If only she hadn't been cursed as a 90 year old lady! She_ saw a stick poking from some shrubs, and decided it would do well as a cane. "Up we go," she groaned, her joints cracking as she rose. With some effort, she pulled the stick free, surprised to see a scarecrow. Its head looked a bit like a turnip. "I've always hated turnips. But at least you're not stuck anymore," she sighed, walking up the road.

Davina heard a sudden rustle of leaves behind her, and saw the scarecrow following her. "I know you must have some kind of spell on you, but I'm sick of witches and spells, go find a field and stand in it!" But a cane hanging from the scarecrow's arms caught her attention. _Maybe she had been too hard on him_. "Thank you Turnip-Head," she smiled. The wind picked up, causing her to shiver beneath her shawl. "Could you scout ahead, and find me a place to stay?" she tightened her shawl around her, leaning against the cane for support.

Minutes later, a castle made of bits and bobs, with steam rising from its chimneys, and four metallic chicken legs, loomed over her. Her hot stopped in her lungs, as she recalled the name from Cami's stories. "You _Turnip-Head_ , you brought me Kol's Moving Castle!" she shouted, over its deafening noise. Close to the ground, Davina saw the door, but the castle had not stopped walking. "Make up your mind, are you going to let me in, or aren't you?" she snapped.

The second gust of wind blew off her shawl. She hooked her cane onto the railing, pulling herself onto the front doorstep, as the scarecrow bounced after her scarf. "It's a pleasure meeting you, even if you are my least favourite vegetable!" she called after its disappearing bowling hat. Relieved to be out of the cold, Davina stepped over spell books and cauldrons, horrified to see cobwebs hanging from the rafters. "What a dump! This is nothing like Cami's stories," she said, sitting by the hearth to warm her aching joints.

Davina tossed some new logs onto the dwindling fire. "Nothing frightens you when you're old," she said, listening to the crackling flames, and drifting off to sleep. _"I don't envy you, that is one fine curse!"_ Davina's eyes snapped open. _The fire was talking to her..._ "Who are you?" she said. The fire scoffed. _"I'm a fire demon and you're trespassing!"_ Davina frowned. "I needed a place to stay." The fire demon puffed its cheeks, smoke billowed from its head. " _I'm Calcifer. I'm trapped inside this castle where Kol treats me as his slave_."

Davina had heard stories of fire demons from Cami and remembered they could grant wishes. "Then you can break the spell on me?" her green eyes lit up. _"Listen, if you can find a way to break the spell on me, I'll break the spell on you."_ Davina's eyelids closed. "Alright, it's a deal," she said, falling back to sleep.

0o0o

Repeated knocks on the door, disturbed Davina from her slumber. A teenager jumped down the stairs two at a time. "Who's she?" Josh asked Calcifer, putting on a disguise. Davina recognised the soldiers who had hassled her in the alley. "I'm afraid Wizard Jenkins is not in at the moment, I am acting on his behalf," the teen said, lowering his voice. "Well, we have an invitation from the King, Klaus Mikaelson-" Oliver frowned. "His brother, Kol must report to the palace," Diego passed something to the wizard. The teen closed the door, removing his blue robes and fake-beard.

"What are you doing here, Grandma?" Josh asked. Davina smiled, "Calcifer invited me, I'm the new cleaning lady," she said, flattening the wrinkles in her dress. Josh frowned. "I did not, Josh! She came in from the wastes," he spluttered. The teen frowned, distracted by another knock on the door, this time, Davina noticed, from a different coloured dial. "Might be a customer," he pulled his disguise back on. "That's not the wastes," Davina said, looking out the castle's windows in fascination.

The wizard's apprentice gave a customer a potion to cure her sick mother. "Is it true, can this castle take us anywhere we want?" Davina asked, staring at the ships on the Mississippi River. Another knock, and the dial switched from blue to red. "Yes, I will pass this invitation onto my master," Josh told the sailor, closing the door. Davina pushed passed Josh, testing all the different dials. She stopped on the black one. Josh blocked her. "Only Master Kol goes through that one," he said.

Disappointed, Davina followed Josh up the steps to where Calcifer sat, puffing smoke. Josh reached for some stale bread and day-old cheese. "We can't cook, Calcifer only obeys Kol," he explained. Davina pursed her lips, ignoring Josh, and slammed a pan onto the stove, she was hungry. _"I don't cook, I'm a scary and powerful fire demon!"_ Calciferyelled. "That's enough Calcifer," she hissed. "I'll pour cold water on you!" she threatened. _"No, you won't. You need me,"_ he said, blowing raspberries with a long flamed tongue.

"I'll tell Kol about the deal we made," Davina threatened, forcing the demon to behave. The bacon sizzled in the pan. _"May all your bacon burn,"_ Calcifer grumbled. Josh set the table, and the door opened, blowing in metal shrapnel and black feathers. Kol swaggered inside, rolling up his shirt sleeves. Davina pretended not to notice. "Calcifer, you're being so obedient," the wizard smirked. _"She bullied me,"_ the fire demon complained. Davina shook the pan, suddenly nervous when Kol appeared behind her elbow.

"And who might you be?" Kol asked Davina. "I'm the new cleaning lady, you can call me Grandma Davina. Calcifer hired me, he was disgusted by how dirty it is here," she rambled. Calcifer spluttered in protest. "May I?" Kol smiled, as Davina relinquished the pan to him. "I'll need another few strips of bacon, and four eggs," he asked. She did as she was told, watching Calcifer gobble up the egg shells.

Josh gave Kol the invitations from the King. "We had messengers from the Klaus, you need to report to the Palace Royale as both Pendragon and Jenkins," Josh said.

Kol brought the pan to the table, while Davina brought the plates. Josh gave them forks, "the rest are dirty," he sighed. "Well, you better wash them then," Davina said, catching Kol's smile. She slipped an egg onto her fork, dropping it when Kol addressed her. "What have you hidden in your pockets, Davina?" _She didn't think she had anything in her pockets_... Bewildered, she held up a piece of paper. "Let me see," Kol held out his hand. Josh yelped when it burst into flames.

"Scorch marks! Kol, can you read them?" Josh piped up. Davina's breath caught in her lungs. "It is ancient sorcery and quite powerful," Kol scrutinized the marks, reciting: " _'You who swallowed a falling star, o' heartless man, your heart shall soon be mine.'_ Can't be good for our table," Kol muttered, waving his palm over the marks until they disappeared. "I wish I could do that," Josh sighed, shovelling bacon into his mouth. Kol grinned, "Someday my apprentice, you will, but even if the mark is gone, the spell is still there."

Kol leapt from the table, startling Davina. "Calcifer, move the castle sixty miles west, the Witch of the Waste is trying to find us. And while you're at it, make hot water for my bath." _Katerina must have put the message into her pocket when she cast the spell,_ Davina thought."Fine, like moving the castle isn't hard enough!" Calcifer retorted. Josh stared at her. "You sure you're not a witch? Or working for Katerina?" he asked. Davina was incensed. "I hate that woman! I would never work for her! She did thi-shoongboopdunglop-" Davina spluttered nonsense, the curse prevented her from saying anything. Josh dropped his fork, alarmed. "Nevermind, eat your breakfast," Davina snapped, catching her wrinkled reflection in a mirror - she forgot how _hideous_ she looked.

As Calcifer moved the castle, Davina decided to channel her rage through cleaning. "Wicked Witch of the Waste, I'll wring her fat neck!" Davina cursed, putting Josh to work on the dishes, whilst she swept and mopped the floor. She blew her grey hair out of her face, wiping sweat from her brow. "You'll be fine," she promised, ignoring Calcifer's protests as she swept the ashes from the hearth. Calcifer, now a small ember, clung to the bucket's rim in a panic. "I'm not fine! I'm going out!"

Davina closed the door, tearing her eyes away from the blue dial. "I would appreciate it, if you didn't torment my friend," Kol said, making sure Calcifer had enough wood to keep him burning. "It's imperative between you and Josh, that you make sure Calcifer does not go out. You see, if Calcifer dies, I die. Such is the curse that was placed on me by Katerina Petrova. Josh, please keep Davina from going to overboard." Davina blushed, as Josh nodded.

After Kol left, Davina reached again for the mop and bucket, climbing the stairs. "Whatever you don't want me to clean, better hide it now..." she warned Josh, chuckling to herself when he sprinted upstairs, sending bubbles flying through the air. Davina entered Kol's mess of a bathroom. She pushed open a window, surprised to see the castle moving towards the Bayou. Excited, Davina tugged open the rusty French doors in the next room, her blue dress billowing in the wind.

Pistons squealed, and steam rose burst from the chimneys. "What's that?" Josh leaned over his bedroom balcony and she followed his outstretched finger. "Turnip-Head!" Davina beamed. "Somehow he always manages to get himself upside down!" She freed the scarecrow, taking back her scarf, and put him and Josh in charge of the washing. She finished cleaning around midday, asking Calcifer to stop the castle, so they could have a picnic.

Josh helped an exhausted Davina into the chair. "Do you think he's demon?" he asked. "I don't know, maybe...maybe he's the good kind?" she said, watching the scarecrow do his best to get the clothes dried before the sunset. "It's strange, when you're old, all you want to do is stare at the scenery." Josh woke her late in the afternoon, worried by the grey tinge in the clouds above, inciting rain. He and Turnip, had folded the sheets, returning only to assist Davina back inside the castle.

0o0o

The door flicked to the black dial, long after Davina and Josh went to bed. A worried, Calcifer watched his master limp into the kitchen, feathers malting. Kol collapsed into Davina's chair, his wings reverting back into arms. "This war is terrible, they're bombing everything and it's all in flames," he sighed, changing from his crow-like creature, to his human form. "I was attacked by wizards who turned themselves into monsters for King Klaus," Kol sighed.

" _Those wizards are going to regret doing that. They'll never change back into humans,_ " Calcifer hugged the logs beneath him. Kol stared at the re-organised shelves, distracted by how clean everything was, then he said, "after the war, they won't recall they ever were human." Calcifer pulled another log onto the fire, grateful Davina had left him some. " _You need to be careful you don't end up the same way,"_ Calcifer said, receiving a curt nod from his master.

Kol pulled back the curtain to check on Davina, unsurprised to see her not as the 90 year old woman she'd been cursed to be, but as herself, the sixteen year old hat-maker from New Orleans. "We should be safe, for now," Kol said, climbing the staircase. "Goodnight Calcifer," he yawned.

Davina opened her eyes, throwing back the curtain. "Is Kol back?" she hissed to Calcifer, who answered the affirmative. She reached the stairs, calling out, "Kol, why is the Witch of the Waste trying to find you?" Kol paused, gripping the banister. "She was once quite beautiful, so I decided to pursue her. Then I realized she wasn't, and like a coward, I ran away..." Davina listened, intently. "I wasn't always the best role model, but, I'm trying to change, for Josh."

Davina felt something tickle her foot, looking down. She picked up a crow feather, pinching its vanes together, deep in thought. "Ash," she whispered, staring at the vacant landing. _What did Kol do all day behind the door with the black dial, and how would she keep her promise to Calcifer, and break the curse on both the fire demon and the wizard?_

 _She knew the answer lay with Katerina Petrova, the Witch of the Waste._

 **A/N: Goodness! This took forever to edit. Reviews welcome.**


	3. Hair Gone Wrong

**Disclaimer: Not mine as much as I wish. A/N: Sorry for delay and thanks for the R &R's The Wandering Muse :) x**

 **Hair Gone Wrong**

 **3.**

The next morning, Davina pushed open all the windows, airing the castle. She heard a whirring noise, like a plane overhead, then something exploded, sending the castle into disarray. Turnip-Head bounced around, re-shutting the windows before hundreds of pamphlets exploded into the kitchen.

 _"Enemy planes! They're propaganda leaflets,"_ Calcifer warned Davina, when she went to investigate.

Frowning, Davina dropped the pamphlets into trash, jumping when a bigger crash came from the bathroom. She watched Kol brandishing a shampoo bottle in her direction as Calcifer chuckled from the hearth, and Josh hid behind Mr Turnip-Head, shaking.

Kol lifted clumps of fluoro orange hair for her to see.

"What a pretty colour," she noted, returning to the leaflets.

"Davina! I specifically told you not to get carried away! Now I'm ruined!" the wizard wailed.

"Such drama," she disapproved, watching Kol's hair morph to different colours in his hysteria.

"I see no point in living if I can't be beautiful," he sagged in his chair, eyes red and puffy.

Shadow creatures, like the ones that followed them in the alley appeared through cracks in the castle's walls. She watched them circle Kol, until Calcifer swatted the creatures with one of his logs. _"He's calling on the spirits of darkness - stop him, Davina!"_ the fire devil warned her.

Davina caught sight of Josh trembling beneath the kitchen table, and grabbed a saucepan to defend herself. "There, there," she whispered, patting his shoulder, sickened when a foul stench reached her nose. His skin rotted before her eyes.

She had felt ugly all her life, always jealous of Cami's blond locks and popularity.

"I've never been beautiful, don't be so vain!" Davina shouted, poking him with the end of her saucepan until he fell off the chair, clawing the floor in a pathetic manner.

The atmosphere in the castle began to change, attuned to Kol's mood swings. A thunderstorm rolled above their heads, and rain poured down the windows. Davina missed making hats; she missed Sophie and Cami; even Monique and Cassie, despite their teasing.

She studied her reflection in the puddle of slime at her feet; her wrinkles and crooked back didn't bother her anymore - she knew her true identity existed beneath her outer shell, and accepted she was plain.

Turnip-Head bounced over with an umbrella, whilst Josh picked up her saucepan to protect Calcifer from the leaks in the old wooden ceiling. Davina huddled beside Mr Turnip-Head.

"How did you get so kind?" she asked, while Josh pointed at Kol's body, worried his master had died.

"Kol's just throwing a tantrum," she sighed. "Help me get him to the bath. A nice warm bath where we'll fix his hair," she thought aloud.

Davina pushed her wet strands of hair from her face, watching Turnip-Head protect Calcifer with his umbrella. The fire-demon, creating hot water for the Master's bath.

"Come on, Kol," Davina muttered, annoyed the Wizard wasn't putting in any effort, there was only so much an old lady and a boy could do. The towel slipped from Kol's waist. Davina spotted it at the bottom of the stairs. "Ohhh," she gasped, averting her eyes.

"What is it Grandma Davina?" he asked beneath Kol's underarm.

"Back pain," Davina lied, dragging Kol across the landing and lifting him up and into the bath.

* * *

After his bath, Davina visited Kol in bed, bringing up his tea. She had never been inside Kol's private quarters and soon became fascinated in the various ornaments and toys hanging from his bedroom walls. He had dream-catchers, wind-dials, stuffed cows he might've won at a carnival, ancient weapons; from pirate swords to crossbows, and oddly shaped books.

"Drink this, you'll feel better," she murmured, bringing the mug closer to his pajama-clad body.

Kol shook his head, and turned his body away from her, like a child. She left the tea on his bedside table with a sigh and got up to leave. "Davina, wait! Katerina, the Witch of the Waste is trying to find my castle! We mustn't let her," he warned, wringing his hands together.

Davina sighed. "Calcifer's moving the castle," she looked at the invitation he'd received from the Palace Royale. "What does the Queen want from you?" she whispered.

Kol picked up his tea. "I was once Dahlia's apprentice. I signed an oath to report to the Queen whenever she called, but, I'm such a coward. The Palace, they want me to go to war, to fight for the King. My aliases keep me unattainable, but if I go to the Palace they'll find me. Wizards are being forced to turn into monsters, used as weapons to destroy the enemy, and who won't turn back-"

Davina listened to the panic rise in Kol's voice, and pushed him back into his pillows. "Tell Dahlia the war is hopeless and you refuse to take part in it..." she snapped.

Kol shook his head, "Nobody can refuse the Queen, she is too powerful, and sees through deceit," he frowned. Perplexed, Davina twirled her green-ribboned hat in her hands, thinking of an alternative.

"What if you go?" Kol whispered. "You can say you're my mother, Pendragon's mother! Yes, yes, let me spell your dress, come here," he said, waving his hand in front of her. Her dress turned dark blue with shiny silver buttons. "There, now you're much prettier," he grinned.

Davina blushed, bid Calcifer and Josh goodbye and inhaled, listing all the reasons why this was a bad idea in her head.

* * *

She walked across the flagstones, keeping an eye on the guards. Kol promised he'd accompany her in disguise. Some pigeons flew off the balustrades, fighting over some bread - surely not, she murmured, walking onwards, past the iron-clad gates.

She heard something rustling in the alleyway, and flinched when a wolf cub emerged beneath vegetable scraps. It panted in the heat.

"Kol?" she hissed, bending down.

It accompanied her, but did not give any indication it was the famous wizard. Davina stopped at the bottom of some wooden stairs, where a red carriage with its window barred already stood. She minded her business, thinking she wouldn't be the only one visiting Queen Dahlia.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Katerina's sickly sweet voice startled her. Davina saw The Witch of the Waste's blob henchmen floating beside her. She swallowed her nerves, composing herself.

"Job hunting, I'm sick of working for Kol," Davina mumbled, one hand on the banister.

Katerina gave the command to follow, but her blob creatures writhed and screamed in agony like an invisible net prevented them from crossing.

"What's happening?" an alarmed Katerina looked at Davina for answers, the creatures imploding on themselves, leaving her carriage stranded and in shambles.

Davina shrugged, she really had no idea.

Katerina kicked open the carriage door, and stepped out in her Gucci boots.

"Of course, my henchmen can't pass the castle gates, Dahlia's made sure of that," she hissed.

Davina wondered how Katerina was planning on climbing the stairs in those shoes.

"I've waited five hundred years for this moment. I am not waiting any longer," Katerina's tongue poked out of her rouge lips as she hurried forward, clinging to the banister.

"Too bad I'm not younger, or I'll give you a hand," Davina flashed the Witch of the Waste a smile from the step above and willed her creaking knees to move faster, needing Dahlia's council first.

A snarl from the bottom of the stairs alerted Davina. Kol's vessel was too short and fat to jump the sandstone steps by himself.

Katerina smirked, when Davina doubled back.

"Kol, why are you so heavy?" Davina lifted the wolf cub to her waist, her grip beneath its shoulders, the cub's legs poking out in front of her, and it's tongue lolling from its gasping mouth.

Davina took one step at a time; lifting her old knees, wheezing, and taking plenty of rest breaks.

"I need you to reverse the spell on me," she yelled at the Witch, who had slowed down, but remained three stairs in front.

Katerina winced, hopping from one foot to the other. "I'm not going to make it, it's too steep and I've blisters," she whined.

"What did you say? You suddenly know how to break the spell you put on me?" Davina surpassed her, even with Kol in her arms.

Katerina lowered herself to sit on the step. "I don't know how, I'm only good at casting spells, not reversing them!" she admitted.

Davina could see the palace doors only a few steps away, and called out to the guards. "She needs help," she pointed to Katerina who sat massaging her feet.

"We have orders from the Queen, not to interfere," the guards said.

Davina thought this rather rude, and so dropped Kol on the top step, and cheered Katerina to the top with words of encouragement. "Come on, let's go! Are you a witch or aren't you?" she shouted.

Sometime later Davina helped a sweating Katerina up the last step, and let her lean against her.

"What happened you look so much older!" Davina gasped, smirking on the inside at Katerina's appalled expression, her brown curls plastered to her flushed cheeks.

"Mrs Pendragon, and the Witch of the Waste, your majesty," the guard announced, showing them in. Katerina shoved passed Davina, spotting a chair at the end of the vacant room. "Thank god!" she said, relaxing into it, and seconds later she had fallen asleep.

The wolf cub disappeared through an open door at the end of the room.

"Kol, where are you going? We're supposed to wait here," Davina hissed, eventually following it, surprised when she emerged in what could be a greenhouse, except she heard marble floors, and knew she was still inside the Palace Royale.

A fierce-looking woman sat on her throne, and Davina knew she was the formidable Queen Kol feared. "Do you like it, it helps me think?" Dahlia smiled, tapping her nails against the arm chair.

Davina noticed the wolf cub resting on a cushion by the Queen's feet. Dahlia noticed her staring and pointed to the creature. "I sent my errand wolf to fetch you," she said, patting it's grey head. "His name is Aiden," Dahlia smiled.

Davina wanted to slap herself, this whole time she'd thought it had been Kol in disguise.

"I hear you have come to negotiate Mr Pendragon's terms?" Dahlia said, pointing to a seat which appeared out of thin air. "Please sit, would you like tea or coffee?" The Queen waved her hand over the coffee table and both appeared," she smiled, holding a staff in her other hand.

"A glass of water would be nice," Davina admitted, wondering what had happened to The Witch of the Waste. Dahlia conjured a glass of water for Davina, answering her thoughts. "No need to worry about your friend, she has paid the debt she owes me," Dahlia whispered.

Davina stared at the frail witch, appalled to see the way Katerina's bright eyes had lost their spark, how her mouth sagged open, and her wrinkled skin clung to her bones.

"So much promise, yet greed consumed her. Stripped of her magic, she cannot harm anyone."

They had not been friends, but an anger rose through Davina, and she could not sit back in silence. "Kol would never be so heartless! Even to the Witch of the Waste!" she yelled, surprised by Dahlia's smirk. "Well, _Mrs Pendragon,_ you are in love with my nephew, and only a child! If you are looking for a way to break your curse, your emotions are the key. Of course, I can lift it, just say the word?"

"Not without a price, I presume?" Davina clenched her teeth, catching Dahlia's smirk.

The King, Klaus Mikaelson let himself inside the greenhouse, dressed in a high collared shirt, with jeans, and a grimace. Dahlia greeted the intruder unsurprised.

"Klaus, I'm glad you could join us. I don't suppose you've met Mrs Pendragon? Mrs Pendragon, my nephew. Where have the propeller canoes taken you this time?" she enquired, cocking an eyebrow with interest, her hand tightened around her sceptre.

"Over the hills and far away," Klaus Mikaelson rested his arms behind his back, studying Davina, who stared at the strange machinery outside, but kept her chin raised.

The doors on the opposite side of the room banged on their hinges, and a man identical to Klaus, swaggered inside. "Hayley's missing. Not two days ago she'd been spotted with her pack on the outskirts of New Orleans, and now, according to my sources, there's been poachers, massacring the lot of them. You promised me-"

Davina raised her eyebrows, glancing between the Klaus beside her and the one closest to Dahlia.

Dahlia chuckled, confusing Davina. "Of course, Kol Mikaelson, I should have known you would not leave your friend unattended. Very clever."

"I kept my oath, I am here," Kol said, wrapping a protective arm around Davina's shoulders.

"My progeny, let's play a little game," Dahlia pointed her sceptre at them, and the walls of the greenhouses fell away.

Even the real Klaus disappeared, leaving fog and the illusion they were standing mid-air. Sheets of lightning flashed through the black sky, and Davina worried they would get struck by lightning.

"It's time to show _Mrs Pendragon_ what you really are!" Dahlia screamed over the thunder-claps.

Heavy droplets of rain drenched Davina's cheeks, and she clung to Kol's chest, eyes screwed shut.

"Whatever you do Davina, don't look down," Kol murmured. She peeked at him, turning her head away from his chest, and saw Dahlia's gleeful face.

She returned her gaze, horrified to see black feathers, the very same she had found back at the castle, growing from Kol's handsome cheekbones. His eyes turned a wave of yellow, and then red pupils haunted her. Dahlia was forcing Kol to turn into the crow-like monster he so desperately wanted to keep at bay.

"Don't look into her eyes, she's controlling you!" Davina forced her shaking hands over his beady-eyes, desperate to stop the spell. Dahlia smiled even wider. "Stop it, Kol!" She yelled, worried she may have lost him already, but they weren't falling anymore, instead they were flying higher.

"Hang on," came Kol's reassuring voice, and Davina thought she heard Klaus arguing with Dahlia, then they had burst through the roof of the Palace, and spiralled back down to the propeller canoes.

"Thank you," Kol murmured, patting his chest, having regained his humanity, "And now, you have this," he pulled his ring from his finger.

"Calcifer will guide you home," Kol smiled.

Dahlia had sounded the alarm, and there wasn't much time. Davina slid the ring onto her finger, but couldn't leave just yet. "Katerina?" she remembered, looking back the way they'd come. Kol waved his hand, and Katerina sat on the back of her canoe, still out of it, with Aiden, the wolf cub in her lap.

Kol put his hand on her shoulder. "You saved me, Davina. Now it's my turn," he grinned. "I will spell the machine invisible for fifteen minutes, to give you time to escape."

Davina opened her mouth to protest then stared at the glowing flame; a small piece of Calcifer, inside Kol's miniscule ring. Kol had replicated their canoe and sent himself careering in the opposite direction. Davina skimmed over tree trunks and dodged St Louis' Cathedral, with Katerina screaming and cheering behind her, as though she were enjoying a roller-coaster ride.

"There!" Davina yelled, turning to check on her guests. Aiden's ears pricked up at her excitement, and she saw Josh and Mr Turnip-Head waving at her from Kol's Moving Castle. "But how do I land this stupid thing?" she panicked, looking at the multi-coloured buttons by the steering wheel.

She hoped Kol wasn't in trouble, or re-captured and tried to slow down, thinking if she aimed towards the kitchen windows, they might be able to -

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Davina crashed the machine into the castle's kitchen.

"Are you hurt?" Josh's panicked voice called out when she emerged from a mixture of rubble and saucepans. "I've missed you!" he said, hugging her tight. Davina missed him too, reaching for Turnip-Head's hand, and making sure Katerina and Aiden were also okay.

"Maybe if I hang a curtain over this, Kol won't notice?" Davina suggested, looking over the damages, including the canoe-shaped hole in the wall. Calcifer, who had recovered from the initial shock shared his ample complaints, which they all ignored.

"Perfect," Katerina smiled, as Aiden ran about her feet, pulled down the tablecloth and dragged it towards an amused Josh.

 **A/N: Hope you liked the additional changes to the plot. Sorry if there's any discrepancies, and do point out any typos. I thought having a dystopian NOLA with Dahlia in charge, fit well with Howl's. Stay tuned for the final instalment. Have you guessed what the endgames will be? I hope my muse will let me write ch4 without too much trouble. Many thanks :)**


	4. Behind The Magenta Door

**Disclaimer: Not mine as much as I wish it. A/N: Some changes to plot. Sorry for delay. Really enjoyed writing this chapter, decided to end at chapter 5. Reviews welcome x**

 **Behind the Magenta Door**

 **4.**

"What happened here?"

Kol pointed to the table-cloth Davina had hung over the hole in the kitchen.

Katerina shared his bemused expression, and Davina noticed his feet were covered in ash.

Josh and Turnip held their breath but it was Calcifer who filled his master in on the ordeal.

" _Oh, nothing much. Davina just crashed that flying canoe into my face!"_ the fire demon yelled making flames spit in every direction.

Kol ran a well practiced hand through his hair, and chuckled.

Davina ignored Calcifer's 'petty tantrum' and scooped more vegetable soup onto her spoon to give to the frail Witch of The Waste.

Dahlia's spell had stripped her friend of her magic and her memory.

But Davina was more annoyed with Kol, who had left her to fly that ridiculous plane without any instructions on how to land it. It was his fault, not hers.

A scuffing noise beneath the kitchen table alerted Kol to Aiden, and Josh leapt from his chair.

"Can we keep him? Please say yes?" he raised the wolf cub with hopeful eyes.

Kol sighed, studying the small creature. "You've got a spell on you too, hey?" he said, surprising both Davina and Josh. "Yes, I think you should, Josh, and you should be the one to break his curse."

Josh looked alarmed. "But how? I don't know anything about breaking curses?" he asked.

Davina eavesdropped over Katerina's polite slurps.

"You will soon enough," Kol paused beside Davina, re-introducing himself to the Witch of the Waste. "It's nice to have you in our company, Katerina Petrova," he said, shaking her hand.

Katerina blinked, unaware of her past hostilities towards him, and Davina slopped soup all over her blue dress when Kol clapped his hands announcing a surprise.

"I think it's time we expand. After all, I'm sick of this wallpaper," he sighed.

Josh muttered a spell which reversed the soup back into the bowl, leaving her dress pristine and Davina gave him a warm smile.

Kol squatted on the floor and drew what looked like the letter G on the floor. Then, he strode across to the hearth, collected Calcifer and cradled the fire-demon in his hands.

Katerina licked her lips and stared in fascination at the glowing orb.

As Kol chanted, the rooms expanded.

The windows distorted and doors appeared in places they weren't before.

Kol caught Davina's awed expression when he returned Calcifer to the hearth.

He smiled, melting her heart, until she remembered she wasn't talking to him.

"Time for a nap," Davina aided Katerina to her old bed beneath the stairs, which Kol had replaced with a long green sofa.

"Yes, sounds perfect," Katerina let the couch swallow her up.

Davina pulled the multicoloured blanket over Katerina's curled up figure.

She heard Josh and Aiden exploring the new rooms upstairs and pictured trumpeting elephants. She wished she could put a silencing charm on them, but she was too stubborn to ask Kol if one existed.

She crossed in front of Kol to clean up the dishes, listening to Calcifer's pretend snores.

Kol seemed aware of her cold shoulder, but said nothing, infuriating her with his silence.

She heard him click through the portals, and turned to confront him.

She noticed the magenta marking on the dial, and her curiosity replaced her anger.

"A gift for you Davina," Kol smiled, requesting her hand.

* * *

They came through a cottage door, a mill of some kind, she realized, hearing water sloshing over the wheel outside.

Kol's smile flickered, unsure of whether she liked his gift or not.

Colourful tulips waved at her on their long stems.

"It's gorgeous, like a dream," she murmured.

She smiled, entranced by the scenery, then hurried down the stone steps, splashing in a puddle at the bottom. She twirled on the spot, taking in the blue skies and the seagulls soaring on thermals.

The sun kissed her cheeks and the long meadow grass tickled her heels.

"Did you use your magic?"

She remembered Dahlia didn't like wizards using their magic for selfish reasons.

"Only a little, to help the flowers grow," he admitted, picking a vibrant red tulip.

"It feels like home," she said, clutching the tulip to her chest.

Kol grinned, descending the stairs, and they walked together, exploring the meadow and enjoying their time together. "You could open a flower shop business, whatever you want..." he suggested, taking her hand.

Davina thought of sitting in her hat shop, stitching tulips and ribbons onto her hats, whilst listening to the soothing water sloshing against the mill.

Her anger with him had completely subsided, especially after he rested his lips against her forehead, causing pretend butterflies to leap from her chest.

"Even though I'm not pretty, and all I do is clean?" she asked, staring at her feet.

"Even then," Kol reassured her, caressing her youthful cheeks with both hands.

"I love you, Davina Claire," he murmured, eyes shining with passion.

"You can see me?" she asked, hesitant.

Kol nodded. "Yes, but only when you let me," and he kissed her, lifting her from her feet.

Davina broke the kiss, gripping his arms tight, and giggled, feeling like her old self once again.

She caught him staring at the sky above, and recalled the door with the black dial - the door which took him to Dahlia...

"You're going back, aren't you?" she demanded, alarmed.

Kol's smile did not reassure her: it worried her.

"Yes. Klaus granted me one day to get my affairs in order, before I joined them in their fight."

"So this, everything here is a parting gift?" she realized.

Kol heard the distress in her voice, and pulled her waist towards him.

"You deserve happiness, Davina Claire, and I may be gone for some time, but now at least, you have this to remember me by."

Davina let go of his hand. "No," anger replaced her fears. "If you go through that door again you won't be able turn back! I heard what Calcifer said to you - you'll become a monster!"

She glared at him.

"Listen to me, Davina, I can't keep running, my brother needs me," he reached out to her. "I know you don't agree with what Klaus did to Hayley but I think in his mind, he saw it has a way to protect her from Dahlia, and so I have to go back, I have to help him defeat her. _We have to stop this war_."

Davina clenched her teeth. "He cursed Hayley into a wolf, how is that protecting her?"

Kol sighed. "Dahlia would have killed her. Look, cursing her as a wolf made her faster and stronger too, able to defend herself if Dahlia did come looking for her."

A loud whirring noise interrupted their argument, and Davina saw a whale-shaped war-plane descending upon them. Millions of pamphlets burst from it, showering down upon their heads.

"Dahlia sent poachers into the bayou..." Davina remembered.

Kol nodded, watching Dahlia's planes pass above.

"It made Klaus furious, but he has to play the game. Dahlia's mentoring Hope, and Dahlia's life-source is linked to Klaus. The only way to free ourselves from Dahlia's reign is to kill them both."

A mischievous glint appeared in his eye, and he waved his hand again, causing one of the engines to explode. He grinned.

Strange alien-like creatures exploded from the plane before it crashed into Davina's peaceful meadow.

"How?" she asked, confused.

Kol scooped her up and they raced through the skies back towards the cottage. "With a special dagger which will put Klaus to sleep. I need you to go home and get it from my room. I'll be right behind you," and to her horror, Kol dropped her.

She plummeted towards the cottage door, which opened as though it knew she were coming.

"I'm too old to be treated like this!" Davina yelled, landing hard on the wooden floor of the empty cottage. She looked up just in time to see Kol morph into the half-man, half-bird beast and shoot into the sky, causing a distraction. Hundreds of monsters shot after him.

Their humanity-less eyes resonated in Davina's mind long after she had slammed the cottage door.

She was afraid for Kol but eager to return to the castle to complete her mission. She shut the portal door, relieved to be home, but wished Kol had been more specific with his instructions, like whereabouts in his room he kept a mystical dagger?

His room was a pig-sty at the best of times...

"Davina, is that you?" a familiar voice caught her attention.

Sophie Deveraux lowered her mug of tea, taking in Davina's wrinkled hands and shocked expression.

Katerina, Turnip-Head and Aiden, she noticed were all on their best behaviours.

"Sophie? What are you doing here?" Davina croaked.

Sophie sent her chair screeching across the floorboards and flung herself around Davina's shoulders.

"Cami told me you got a job with the magnificent Kol, that you had been writing her and I had to swing by and see for myself..." Sophie held her at arm's length, admiring the dress Kol had made for her, and her hat with the green ribbon she knew so well.

"I'm sorry for running out of you, I just needed my own space..." Davina admitted.

Sophie smiled, nodding and dragged Davina to the empty chair beside Josh. "I understand. I only want what's best for you. Besides, I wanted to tell you in person," Sophie beamed, brandishing a ring on her left hand. "I'm engaged! I bought you a gift - _a house warm-new job_ \- it's a mixture of well wishes. Here,"

Sophie dropped a bag into Davina's outstretched hand.

"I don't want to keep you. Goodbye, and thank you for the tea."

Davina left the bag on the kitchen table while Josh accompanied them outside in his wizard disguise.

They waved Sophie goodbye; Josh, more preoccupied than usual.

"You're not leaving us, are you Grandma Davina?"

She thought of her cottage, the meadows and tulips, and her very own hat shop. Her dream lingered then faded, replaced with billowing black smoke and screeching monsters, which swarmed over Kol, pecking his wings and eyes and causing him to plummet to his death-

"I'm not going anywhere," Davina smiled, pleased when Josh hugged her tight.

* * *

Sophie met with a carriage waiting in a narrow lane.

She turned to the woman sitting beside her.

"I did what you instructed, now take me home," Sophie demanded, blinking back angry tears.

Dahlia nodded, and flicked her wrist, making the horses gallop without touching the reigns.

"Your debt has been paid. No harm will come to Camille. You may leave this city, if that is what you wish, or you may return home where enchantments are in place protecting places of sanctuary."

Sophie frowned, looking upon the door the Kol's Moving Castle, and hoped Davina could forgive her.

She fiddled with the ring on her left hand in her nervousness, until it dissolved into nothingness.

* * *

Davina ignored her devastating thoughts surround Kol and entered the castle again.

The first thing she noticed was her bag had disappeared from the table.

Katerina sat in Kol's chair in front of the hearth putting on a vibrant shade of red lipstick and sitting amongst a cloud of smoke from her lit cigarette. Trinkets were discarded at her feet - a mirror, nail polish and an empty box of chocolates. She pulled what Davina thought was a long black sock from the bag and threw it into the fire for Calcifer to digest.

"Peeping bug..." Davina heard Katerina mutter in disgust.

Josh covered his nose with his shirt and flung open the nearest window, attempting to clear the smoke.

Davina glimpsed the war-torn skies overhead.

The city was a awash with smoke, bombs whistled from the war-planes and flaming propaganda pamphlets littered the sky.

She rushed outside, knowing she had to limited time to find the dagger, but worried for Kol. She couldn't see him anywhere, not defending the skies or escaping from Dahlia's monsters...

Blob creatures usurped by the Dahlia oozed from cracked bricks nearby, extending their floating limbs to grab her.

Josh called her name, scared, and Aiden howled from behind Josh's protective stance.

Davina willed herself to find the dagger, to turn and run, but New Orleans was her home...she couldn't make out the bakery with all this smoke, and what about Sophie, had she made it home before the bombs hit?

"Davina!" Josh's panicked voice alerted her to a bomb heading right for them.

Her chest clenched around her pounding heart, and her mouth opened in horror.

She felt the blob creatures' hands latching onto her shaking arms and legs.

Something feathery and fast shot alongside the bomb, it's determined features gave her hope, and it pushed her up against the brick wall, shielding her from danger.

She shut her eyes tight, listening to Kol's heavy breathing, and felt a tickle of his black feathers against her nose.

Moments later, Kol stumbled back, and Davina saw what was left of the blob creatures, pinned down with bits of shrapnel.

"Hurry!" Kol pushed her towards the castle, and she let him lean on her until Josh helped his master up the steps, and closed the door.

Calcifer looked up, gagging on something.

 _"That woman fed me something gross_..." he spluttered.

Calcifer's flame reduced, and Davina rushed forward, "Calcifer, come back!"

Davina looked at Katerina, who tapped her cigarette ash onto the floor.

"You gave him a peeping bug?"

Kol broke free of Josh's support and coaxed Calcifer's return using his magic.

Davina and Josh recoiled when the fire demon threw up the bug, hearing its panicked screeches.

Kol extinguished Dahlia's creature and Katerina's cigarette at the same time.

"I'm afraid Dahlia used your mother to get to me," he turned to Davina.

She couldn't process this information right away, and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Blackmail, it's her speciality," Kol added, disappearing up to his room, to find the dagger, no doubt.

Davina poured herself a tea. "Cami," she thought, feeling sick to the stomach.

A few minutes later, Kol returned with the dagger.

Josh rested his hand on Davina's shoulder, and Turnip kept a close eye on Katerina, whilst Aiden followed Kol around the castle, picking up the feathers which malted from his body.

 _Blackmail._

Davina recalled Hayley, and how Klaus had been forced to use extreme measures to protect her. Maybe what Kol had said was true, maybe Klaus really did try to protect Hayley, and now he was willing to die to save the people he loved.

She got the impression, sacrifice ran deep in the Mikaelson blood.

She wanted to tell him not to go, but his determination to reconcile with his brother stopped her.

"Calcifer will protect you," Kol squeezed her hand in reassurance, kissing her forehead.

"Besides, with you here, I have a reason to come back," he grinned.

She knew he couldn't make any promises, but put on a brave face for the others.

"That's my girl," Kol smiled, giving her another swift kiss, and then left through the black portal.

Davina emitted a silent sob when she closed the castle door, praying for his safe return.

She had already made up her mind where they were going next and turned the dial, hearing the clicks between each one.

Black.

Magenta.

Blue.

Red.

Green.

She opened the door, adrenaline pushing her to keep moving despite having no idea where to look.

Calcifer's alarmed voice followed her from the castle. _"I don't think Kol would approve of this! Besides, I'm supposed to protecting you and I can only do that if you're inside the castle!"_

Davina put on her hat and marched over the leaf-strewn bayou, intent on finding Hayley.

"I'll only be a minute," she said.

If Klaus and Kol were going up against the Queen, they needed all the firepower they could find.

Josh appeared by her shoulder, wearing a serious expression. "I'll help you get Cami back," he said.

Davina paused, touching his arm. "I'm not looking for my sister, Josh. I know Sophie betrayed me, but she did it to save her family, and Dahlia would have returned Cami to my mother by now."

Josh looked confused. "Then, what's your plan?"

Davina saw Aiden freeze ahead of them, staring through the sheets of rain with a scared stance.

A patchy white and gold wolf sauntered through the rain, its piercing eyes captured her soul.

"Hayley?" she whispered, staying still but keeping her confident stance.

Josh sent her a nervous glance, and Aiden lay down, his tail between his legs.

"I've come to set you free," she said, turning back to Josh with a hopeful expression.

 **A/N: Woah, way to spring that on Josh, Davina? The pressure is on! Thoughts? Typos? Ideas for the last chapter...review below x**


	5. Darkness Has a Name

**Disclaimer: Not mine as much as I wish, borrowed & nurtured. A/N: Apologies for the delay, my muse has been non-existent. Hope you can forgive me. R&R x**

 **Darkness Has a Name**

 **5.**

Josh glanced at the grumbling and shifting wolves, their haunting yellow eyes pierced his nerves.

His knowledge of spells was unsuitably miniscule compared to Master Kol's, and he knew whatever dark magic had been cast, it would be impossible to undo, but Davina relied on him.

"You owe me," he muttered to Davina, blowing the rain from his upper lip.

The words of a spell came to him like a bad rap song.

Davina grabbed his arm, a smile unravelling over her lips as the wolves' howls turned to groans, and Josh breathed a sigh of relief, pushing his shaking hands through his hair.

"You did it," Davina whispered. "I knew you could!"

Hayley writhed amongst the debris nearby; her brown hair remained as wild as her eyes.

"I'm going to murder Klaus," she hissed, getting to her feet.

Josh looked for Aiden beneath the ten or so other bodies entwined beside their queen. His heart pounded in nervous curiosity at seeing Aiden's true face.

Davina shot Josh a look to do something about the wolves' lack of wardrobe.

Moments later, Josh and Turnip pinned Kol's clothes to Davina's washing line, much to Calcifer's horror, and disdain, and offered them to the strangers.

A burly man with shaggy black hair and brooding eyes caught Katerina's attention when she emerged from the castle, a towel over her grey hair and black bags beneath her eyes.

"So cute," she noted, taking in every curve and muscle, despite Josh and Davina's embarrassment.

Davina turned her attention to Hayley, wondering how best to word Kol's plan.

Her kindness did have a price, one she hoped the wolves would be willing to accept, if only she could convince them.

"Where's my daughter?" Hayley grabbed a shirt and some shorts from the washing line.

"Hope's safe," Davina hesitated. "She's at the compound with Klaus."

Hayley pushed up her sleeves, and glanced at Jackson's frown, prompted to say.

" _Safe?_ Klaus took Hope from me, and cursed my pack, what makes you think she's safe?"

Davina wiped the rain from her face, and held up her hand to explain.

"Kol Mikaelson told me Klaus cursed you to keep you safe, giving you heightened senses should Dahlia come for you. But Dahlia's life-force is linked to Klaus', _she_ claims, to mentor Hope."

In the corner of her eye Davina saw Josh lifting a 21st century James Dean to his feet. She assumed by Josh's blushing smile, he had found his Prince Charming.

"Kol Mikaelson, I've heard, is worse than Klaus," Hayley commented, peering into Davina's soul.

Davina was reminded of Cami's shock when she first told her sister of her meeting with the wizard.

Hayley and her wolves assembled together, restless and angry.

There wasn't much time, if Davina were to convince Hayley, she'd have to try another tactic.

"Listen, we've a plan. Kol has a special dagger to stop Klaus' heart, _and Dahlia's_ , giving us time to break her life-force from Klaus, and free Hope. The castle can take us to Kol, but we must hurry."

Hayley sighed, hands propped on her waist, then she sent Jackson a determined look.

"Don't," Jackson growled, grabbing her hand. "Don't even consider helping a man who cursed us, kidnapped your daughter, _and_ had his evil Aunt hunt us almost to extinction."

There was a grumble of agreement from the rest of Hayley's pack.

Davina needed Hayley's answer.

"If it's any consolation, Klaus is willing to die to protect the people he loves," she pressed.

Hayley sent Davina a curious look.

Davina needed Hayley to understand her intended meaning.

"Fine," Jackson grumbled. "But don't expect me to behave like a gentleman if we meet face to face. I will defend you, and this pack, until death do us part."

Hayley received his lips to her hand, and smiled.

"I know you will," she said, kissing him softly.

Davina looked away, reminded of Kol, and blinked back tears.

Josh noticed, and squeezed her hand tight.

"If we are to help, we must leave now," he announced, giving Davina a reassuring look.

Josh noticed Katerina dancing around the bayou with the blanket still on her head, and Turnip, chasing after her with his umbrella, wilted, despite his 'cheerful' demeanour.

"I'll get her," Aiden muttered to Josh, with a smile.

Once Aiden had retrieved Katerina and returned her to the couch, he and Josh watched as half the wolves entered the black portal, intending to surprise Dahlia, and fight for their freedom.

Hayley and Jackson decided they would confront the compound, and Klaus, to free Hope, but the second they'd opened the door to the palace, several blob creatures escaped through.

"The Queen's henchmen!"

Jackson, Aiden and Josh pushed against the door to keep them at bay.

"How did they know?" Josh gritted his teeth, pushing with all his might.

"I suppose they've been guarding all exits…" Jackson frowned, glancing at Hayley.

"But the others…?" Aiden let his sentence fade, realization dawning on him.

Guilt shattered Davina's heart, and she ran to speak with Calcifer.

The fire demon shrunk a little, and looked at the portals in a worried manner.

" _Kol is weak, I fear he is dying. We haven't much time,"_ he whispered.

Davina picked up a dustpan, not caring about the pots and pans which clattered to the floor.

There was no time to clean up with their home being threatened.

"We'll have to improvise…" she said, scooping Calcifer up. "Hayley, turn the dial back to Green!"

Hayley clicked the dial over.

The door stopped rattling - the creatures, gone.

Jackson, Aiden and Josh stepped away from the door, relieved but confused.

"What will happen if you leave?" Davina said to Calcifer, scared to death, but filled with adrenaline.

" _I don't know, I've never tried, but maybe you should let me go out last, to be on the safe side?"_

Davina indicated for the others to leave the castle, then climbed the stairs and turned around, witnessing Josh's alarmed expression, one arm around Katerina's waist.

Davina sighed, surveying the others, and needing to explain herself should they think her mad.

"Dahlia senses magic when it's used, there's only a matter of time before her henchmen find us in the bayou. If we're to get to the palace safely, we have to break the connection to the portals."

"I believe you," Josh said.

Hayley and Jackson held hands, and gave their approval with a curt nod of their heads.

"It could take us days if we go by foot," Aiden queried.

"Calcifer, do you think you could rebuild the castle without Kol?" Davina asked.

"I'll do my best, but it all depends what happens now," the fire demon said.

Davina agreed, and held her breath.

When Calcifer left the door's archway, Kol's Moving Castle imploded, leaving the wanderers stranded in the bayou and the rain, with no hope of getting home.

"Well, it was worth a try, I guess," Josh shrugged, looking at Davina.

" _Rain, rain!"_ Calcifer panicked, his arms sheltered his flaming head.

Davina had Turnip find a way inside the castle.

" _What a wreck, wait til Kol sees what you've done with the place…"_ Calcifer muttered.

Davina cleared the hearth for Calcifer, feeling safer, now they'd started anew.

" _It's all wet here, hurry!"_ Calcifer cried, as she ran to get him some timber to burn.

Once he'd settled, she called the others to join her.

Jackson paused by a small window, looking out at New Orleans' and the French quarter.

Josh cast a simple spell to dry Katerina's clothes, much to her amusement.

"Take us to Kol, Calcifer. I know you can do it…" Davina encouraged with a warm smile.

Calcifer shook his head, saddened.

" _I need something of yours, I can't do it on my own."_

"Like what?" Davina asked, she had nothing to give.

" _How about your eyes?"_ Calcifer suggested.

Davina made a face, and ran her fingers through her plait, thinking hard.

"Will this do?" she asked, lifting her silvery hair.

She had no use for it: it only added to her ugliness.

Calcifer swallowed her plait with excitement.

Turnip shielded Katerina from the sparks and Hayley's mouth opened in awe.

Davina's plait had given the fire-demon an enormous amount of strength, returning the castle to life.

Steam whistled and screamed through the chimneys above them.

"Isn't this exciting?" Katerina trilled.

Davina watched the castle disengage from itself through a hole in the kitchen floor.

Wind blasted her youthful face, as the castle walked on two steel legs.

Every now and then the castle stopped and swayed, as though to gather its breath.

Excitement bubbled through her chest and she yelled Calcifer encouragement.

The fire-demon's energised voice rang out over Josh and Aiden's gasps.

" _Imagine what I could have done with your eyes, or your heart?"_

Aiden and Josh crumbled beside the hearth, clutching each other in trepidation.

Katerina dropped her towel onto the ground.

"That's it, I've found it!" she whispered, moving at a quickened pace.

Frozen to her spot, Davina watched Katerina dart toward the hearth.

"Kol's heart, it's mine!" the Witch of the Waste gestured.

Calcifer's confused expression haunted Davina, and her muscles seized up.

Katerina dug her hands into the coals and pulled Calcifer from the hearth.

"Put it back!" Davina yelled, afraid for their lives as the castle spluttered.

Katerina's gleeful expression changed instantly.

"Hot, it's hot!"

Calcifer's flames ignited Katerina's clothes.

Without thinking, Davina picked up a saucepan of water and threw it over Katerina's smoking flesh.

"No!" Josh yelled suddenly, but it was too late.

Katerina looked down at her blackened hands, and watched Calcifer fade into nothingness.

"What have I done?" Davina squeaked, dropping the saucepan with a clash.

The room swayed, and the floorboards splintered, dividing the castle into two.

Davina fell through the hole in the floor, plummeting into darkness.

Josh's terrified yell echoed after her.

* * *

Davina pulled herself from the debris with a heavy heart, and bruised ribs.

"I'm so sorry Calcifer," she whispered, wiping her wet eyes.

Davina couldn't see in front of her nose due to the thick smog. The pungent smell of sewage reminded her of the Wastes, and how her journey had begun.

"How could I be so stupid!" she hissed.

She took a few steps and crumbled, crying into her hands at everything she had lost.

Something nudged her hand: a cold, wet nose.

"Aiden? You transformed to survive the impact?" she said.

A weak blue light reflected off Aiden's wolf-pupils, confusing Davina.

"Calcifer?" she ventured.

Davina squinted at the ring, and the blue stone Kol had given her when they'd escaped the palace.

"Lead us to Kol," she ordered, speaking into the stone, as if it could hear her better.

Davina followed the light to the portal door which lent against the rock-face.

She tried the handle, and walked into the unknown without hesitation.

Aiden followed, wolf senses on high alert.

"It's our cottage," Davina breathed, noticing parchment paper, quills and an ink pot on the desk.

Aiden whimpered and scratched at the door to outside.

Davina couldn't hear the water mill.

She pushed open the door, hearing shells clatter on the breeze and followed Aiden through the long grass, noticing her tulips hadn't been planted yet.

Falling stars whooshed from the sky and danced across the surface of the lake.

Something was not right, and Davina studied her ring, surprised when the topaz jewel cracked and fell from her finger; lost in the grass and dirt.

A child laughed, his blue eyes shone in excitement as his elder brothers chased him.

Davina could see large shadows moving in the forest.

Aiden's ears pricked up in disbelief when several howls rang out.

Davina hid in the grass.

"It's a memory," she gasped to herself. "Of Kol's childhood," she added.

A blood-curdling scream shattered her surroundings.

Hairs on the back of her neck stood in anticipation, as she watched a teenage Klaus running through the marshes, carrying something in his arms – something small and floppy.

"Mother!" Klaus' anguished cries haunted Davina.

It was the boy she had seen laughing moments ago; his blue eyes were no longer bright, but dull, and his clothes were torn to shreds.

Kol dropped to his knees, and pressed his shaking hand against his youngest brother's cheek.

"Henrik?" he croaked.

The memory shifted, and Davina watched Kol standing in the marshes, alone.

The falling stars deafened her ears.

She watched Kol catch one in his cupped hands, holding it ever so gently, like a captured butterfly.

She listened to him whispering to the star, but could not decipher his words.

Kol brought the star to his mouth and swallowed it, much to Davina's shock.

A few minutes passed, and Kol retched, doubled over, hand on his heart.

There was a 'pop' and Davina watched in disbelief as Kol's heart ignited, and Calcifer appeared.

"I know how to help him," she whispered to a stunned Aiden.

The memory faded and the ground swallowed her up.

She called out to the young Kol and Calcifer.

"FIND ME IN THE FUTURE!" she cried, satisfied when Kol caught her eye.

Aiden led the way through the darkness, turning his head every few seconds to check on her.

"Sorry Aiden, I'm trying to hurry, I just can't seem to stop crying…" Davina sniffled.

They emerged from the portal door, returning to the waste lands, when the door disappeared.

It seemed a recurring thing, Davina thought, magic had started to fade from the world.

"Stay with me, Kol _,_ " she whispered.

Aiden transformed into his human self, and pointed ahead of him, with a surprised yell.

Davina had noticed the feathery creature and rushed at him.

"Kol, I'm sorry, did I come too late?" she said against his feathery chest. "I didn't mean for you to wait so long," she paused to touch the wizard's beak, looking for the man inside his bird-like eyes.

"What about Dahlia? Is she dead?" Aiden asked, looking between the two.

Kol's soulless black eyes locked onto Aiden's, and the creature nodded its head.

"I need you to take us to Calcifer, can you do that?" Davina asked. "I made a promise, once."

* * *

Kol landed on the castle's remains, letting Aiden and Davina climb from him before he collapsed.

His feathers disappeared after a gust of wind - malting the wizard, until he became human again.

"Is he dead?" Aiden worried.

Josh looked up at Aiden's voice, and a strangled cry escaped him. He leapt at Aiden, hugging his friend around the neck.

Hayley and Jackson watched as Davina glimpsed Calcifer in Katerina's scorched hands.

Davina's own heart twinged with guilt, but she knew how to heal it.

"Katerina, please give me Calcifer?"

The Witch of the Waste hid her cupped hands beneath her blanket.

"Don't know what you mean, I don't have it," she hissed, avoiding Davina's gaze.

"She won't give him to any of us," Josh said, sadly.

"Please?" Davina pressed in a gentle manner.

Katerina gave Davina an odd look.

"You really want it that badly?" she asked.

Davina nodded, and held out her palm.

"You better take good care of it," Katerina let Calcifer fall into Davina's hands.

"Thank you, you have a big heart," Davina whispered.

She looked down at a weakened Calcifer whose blue flames dwindled in her hands.

"If I give Kol back his heart, what will happen to you?" she asked the fire demon.

Josh and Aiden peered hopelessly at Kol, who hadn't moved from his landing position.

" _I don't know, but you dumped water on us and we still survived,"_ Calcifer murmured.

"I better try then," Davina whispered, kneeling beside Kol.

She pushed Calcifer into Kol's chest, watching the blue light disappear beneath her palms.

"Goodbye Calcifer," she murmured.

She brushed Kol's fringe from his eyes, noting his paled skin and sent Josh a shake of her head.

Something silver and shiny streaked from Kol's mouth.

" _I'm alive!"_ Calcifer sang, darting into the clouds above.

Davina turned her worried expression back to the lifeless magician.

"What now?" Jackson asked the silent witnesses.

The two metal chicken legs the decapitated castle sat on, stooped, then broke.

Calcifer had taken what little magic they had left.

They flew down the hill at top speed.

"Hang on, don't let go!" Davina buried her chin against Kol's motionless chest.

She heard Josh, Aiden and Katerina's terrified cries behind her.

She glimpsed Hayley and Jackson in each other's arms.

Then Turnip, brave Turnip, tried to save them.

His pole wore down until the wood snapped, sending the scarecrow into Davina's arms.

"Are you alright? We'll get you a new pole," she said, lifting up Turnip's head.

He flopped in her arms and she realized, like Calcifer, Turnip's magic had disappeared.

"You saved us, Turnip," she kissed the top of his cushiony nose.

A wave of sadness washed over her at losing another friend.

Hayley and Jackson jumped when the scarecrow sprung to life.

Instead of a straw face, a man appeared beneath Turnip's bowler hat.

He bowed in a formal manner, surprising Davina and her friends.

"I'm Elijah, have you heard of me?" the man's black coat tails billowed in the wind.

Davina shook her head, although the name vaguely rang a bell.

"No matter, I'm from the neighbouring city, I've been cursed for years. They say a kiss from your true love breaks the spell…" the man smiled, "but, my true love I lost a century ago, and well, thank you Davina. Now that the curse is lifted, I must call off the war back home, and pray for peace."

"Don't take too long," Katerina took in Elijah's handsome jawline with a flirtatious smile.

Elijah tilted his bowler hat in charming way.

"I wonder who cursed our Turnip?" Katerina mused, blushing a little in the cheeks.

"If Darkness had a name, it would be Dahlia…" Josh muttered to Aiden.

He conjured a staff which would return Elijah to the palace should he tap the ground three times. He peered down at Kol, still worried for his master, who hadn't shown any signs of life.

Davina saw Hayley's pack waiting for them, and a child playing amongst their multi-coloured coats.

Hayley jumped from the plank, shouting Hope's name, with Jackson on her heels.

Kol groaned, lifting his head.

"I feel terrible…like there's a weight on my chest," the magician spluttered.

Josh breathed a relieved sigh.

"A heart is a heavy burden," Davina grinned.

Kol caressed her cheeks with his palm.

"Your hair is like starlight, Davina. You're beautiful," he murmured, seeing her true self.

Davina beamed, agreeing with him, there was only one Davina Claire.

"I love you," she said, finally accepting herself and her beauty.

* * *

A star floated from the sky, and landed in Davina's outstretched hand.

"You didn't have to come back, Calcifer," she said to the twinkling star.

"I kind of missed you guys, besides it looked like rain," Calcifer eyed the sky warily.

"Let's go home," Kol held out his hand, giving Hayley a kind smile. "Dahlia won't bother us again."

"What about Klaus?" Jackson pressed, glumly.

Kol waved his hand over his decapitated castle mending all the pieces, to Davina's dismay.

"His fate lies with Hayley," Kol said. "She alone, must decide."

* * *

"Will we ever know why?" Aiden asked, sitting by the bonfire, whilst Josh cooked breakfast.

"Why what?" Josh speared a sausage, wriggling the frypan of eggs and bacon to a hotter spot.

"Why we _all_ were cursed? I mean, other than Dahlia being a power-hungry lunatic, that is."

Hope skipped into the garden, wearing a purple dress and a gold ribbon in her brunette bob.

She flicked her hand at Aiden, reversing his curse with a giggle.

"Must you do that!" Josh hissed when wolf-Aiden pinched the bacon from the pan.

Josh glared at Hope, reminding himself getting angry at his apprentice would not help matters.

"You know, if you're bored, I can think of a million chores you could help me with?"

Hope yawned, and turned the eggs to marshmallows.

"I'm counting to three, Hope, and by three, my boyfriend better be _human_ , and those marshmallows, _eggs,_ " Josh threatened. " **1,2,3**."

Hope frowned. "Why must you be such party-pooper?"

She looked up at her Aunt Davina and Uncle Kol on the balcony, sharing a kiss.

Hope smiled, and clicked her fingers, setting off fireworks above them.

Josh massaged his temples, and human Aiden chuckled.

"It's not funny. I'm supposed to be teaching her how to be a responsible wizard…"

"She's just a kid. She's not doing any harm," Aiden kissed Josh's cheek.

"Yet," Josh muttered. "Who's to say, she won't follow in Katerina's footsteps if I fail?"

"You won't fail," Aiden said. "Now focus, you're burning the bacon."

* * *

Hayley turned to Klaus, aware of Dahlia's empty throne in the observatory.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded, wiping the dagger on her jeans.

"What good would it have done?" Klaus muttered.

"I'd have understood, at least," she whispered. "Could have helped, even," she retorted.

Klaus dragged Dahlia's body into the garden, and pushed her body into a shallow grave.

"I had to make it _believable_ ," he sighed. "I was trying to protect you and Hope."

"Jackson thinks you're scum," Hayley muttered.

"And you?" Klaus paused, his foot on the shovel of dirt.

Hayley sighed, following him to the mound.

"Yes, and no," she muttered. "So, she's really dead then? It's over?"

Hayley waited for Klaus' confirmation and breathed a sigh of relief.

He chuckled, and she shoved him in the shoulder, laughing when he almost overbalanced.

"Oi, I am trying to bury my dead Aunt, here, I don't fancy falling in, thanks."

Hayley hid a smile behind her bloodied hands.

Klaus studied her, amused by the childish mischief in her eyes.

"What about Jackson?" he nodded towards the door.

Hayley's smile faded, reminding herself of how her decision could hurt either party, not to mention complicate feelings further.

She'd entered the castle on the same page as Jackson, willing to make Klaus suffer for what he did, but after discovering what Davina had said to be true, it was harder to pretend they were on the same page altogether.

"He's my partner, my best friend, but he knows you're going to be in my life, whether he likes it or not, and I guess, he always knew, what took me forever to realise, that I'm _in love_ with you-"

Klaus threw his shovel aside, and Hayley gave him a shy smile, shrugging her shoulders.

"Jackson's not waiting for me at the door. He's gone."

"What did you say?" Klaus murmured, eyeing her closely.

Hayley sighed, trying to keep her nerves in check, and fumbling the words in her head.

"You heard me," she muttered.

Klaus grinned, inclining his head.

"You love me?" he repeated, cupping her flushed cheeks in his calloused hands.

"Yeah," Hayley murmured, glancing at his lips in anticipation.

He grinned, pulled her closer and kissed her, while Hayley let the dagger fall from her hand.

 **A/N: Happy 2017! There's a NYE party outside where they're playing live music and chugging down beers. I'm about to fall asleep on my keyboard – been a crazy year. Aimed to update my fics before now, but my muse wouldn't let me. R &R x**


End file.
